


Confessions

by Gumbies



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumbies/pseuds/Gumbies
Summary: Jack has something he needs to get off his chest.(Literally the shortest One Shot I'm so sorry)





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short I'm sorry, I just wanted to publish something cuz of Jackrabbit week.

The room smelled of cinnamon, a firmiluar scent that greeted Aster's nose. North walked through the meeting hall with a platter of cookies, steaming and fresh out of the oven.

"Baking again I see?" The scent was stronger, so strong that Aster held his breath until it was okay for him to exit the table.

"Well, Christmas just passed so I have nothing better to do." He laughed heartily. The guardians knew he wasn't the greatest Baker, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Aster nodded, then excused himself to the upstairs loft. The guardians were all gathered at the pole as a celebration of the end of Christmas. Tooth was always anxious about being away from Tooth Palace, being away meant that she was not overseeing all of the new teeth being flown in. 

Sandman always dosed off someplace around the pole, still floating. It was always funny to the others to see him sleeping, taking bets on where he would end up snoozing at. Jack was always the winner in most bets.

Aster looked around and didn't see Jack anywhere, the frost around the walls were there but Aster didn't see him. He wandered farther up, seeing the amount of frost on the walls increased. He noticed a door of a room slightly open, then movement inside.

Opening the door he could see Jack pacing nervously around, he looked extremely anxious about something.

"Jack?" He said quietly, the pacing boy stopped in his tracks, then looked up at the Rabbit standing in front of him.

"I.. uh.." 

"You okay?" Jack had tears forming in his eyes.

He halted for a moment, then slowly walked towards the Pooka.

"I have something to say, please don't freak out when I say it." He stopped within a few inches of his face, his eyes were always memorizing to him, the light ocean blue that clashed with the glisten of white. 

"What is it frost bite?" The Pooka looked at the tears forming in Jack's eyes and took his face in his hands.

"I think I love you." Jack whispered, his glance shifted to the door, but Aster kicked it shut without looking.

"What do you mean?" Aster could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a feeling he hasn't experienced in a long time, especially in that sense. 

"I just love being around you, and I love everything about you. I just.. I love you." Jack looked down, Aster could see the boy's shame rise to his face. A pink tinge took over his cheeks, it dominated the once pale, white completion he once had.

Aster knew that this was problematic, his feelings were Jack were reciprocated. He knew there was a few hundred years age difference and that would make some slightly uncomfortable. The human equivalent would be an 20 year old dating a 50 year old. For spirits it's not too big of a deal, but Aster was still apprehensive on spilling his feelings.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Jack stepped away from the Pooka, standing away embarrassed and with tears still in his eyes. 

"No, don't apologise." Aster grabbed the teens wrist, he quickly glanced up, he couldn't let himself say nothing. Jack's tears began to subside and his breathing was normal again.

"I just, I needed to tell you. I've been going crazy for weeks and now we are all gathered here and I have just been hiding in here." He chucked and wiped his eyes. 

"Well, no one wants you to hide. Especially me."


End file.
